The Waiting Game
Title: The Waiting Game Players: '''Martin Grace, Elizabeth Maxwell, and Heather O'Leary '''Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: '''As the waiting game continues, it's up to the people around the ranch to keep relaxed for themselves. Interesting things can happen, when people are trying to keep relaxed, and keep from getting bored… ''LOG BEGINS'' Elizabeth Maxwell slips up from downstairs, walking over quickly to the refrigerator and looking into it for a moment. She snatches a Mountain Dew, then starts digging through other things idly, to see what's in and around for leftovers and things small enough to be considered claimable by one person. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms, and pauses on something she finds, checking it over and nodding a little bit, taking it in its cling wrap and checking for anything else. (A smallish piece of a steak someone else decided was too big a couple days before. They cut off enough for someone small to have a meal, and left it uncooked to save — Notice, Elizabeth keeps hiding it. She'd never admit that she was eating it right as it was :D) Martin Grace arrives from Dining Room. Martin Grace comes into the kitchen, holding a Mason jar in one hand and a bottle of rum — clearly just liberated from the wet bar — in the other. Elizabeth Maxwell doesn't notice the entrance, still ticking off things from the fridge, as she goes along. Martin Grace sets down the jar on the counter with a light 'thunk'. "Looking for something in particular?" Elizabeth Maxwell jumps up a little, and fumbles her package, as the jar is clunked down, before looking back. "Er, hi. Just getting a snack, what's up?" Martin Grace says, "Just mixing some Piri-Piri." He opens the top of the Mason jar, which already seems to have some red things floating in an oily liquid, and pours a few fingers' width of rum into the jar. "It takes a while to ferment properly, but I figure if I start it now, we can have some in a month or so." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little bit at that, biting her lip. "uh…. huh. What is some of that stuff in there?" Martin Grace says, "Serrano peppers, with one or two poblano and scotch bonnet to give just a touch of extra kick. Quite mild, compared to the stuff I make for my personal use. You get them all dried out and then pour in equal parts olive oil, peanut oil, and rum or whiskey. I forgot the rum and had to steal some from the wet bar." A weak smile. "Mix it up nice and put it in a cool, dark place for a month or so, shaking it every week to keep mixing the flavors. When you're done, a few dabs of it on a nice piece of roasted chicken or pork is just … delicious." Elizabeth Maxwell looks at it, pausing just a little bit. "uh…. huh. Well, the wet bar is open, I'm certainly not drinking any of it…" She hmms a little bit. "sounds interesting, anyway." Martin Grace says, "It is. I left a jar buried in the yard of this little beach shack I was renting in Manila before I came back. I should probably call Hernan and tell him to dig it up, it's likely hot enough to peel paint now." He laughs a bit. "I figure when the summer's at it's heat, we can reverse-psych it and dig a big pit in the back for barbecuing whole chickens on spits, and brush them in hot sauce." Elizabeth Maxwell blinks a little and winces. "Yikes… hrm. Depending on how many people wanted, I suppose, sure. Sounds kinda spicy though…" she grins a little. "Probably won't bother me, I don't figure…" Martin Grace says, "Depends." A pause, and he tries not to wiggle his eyebrows. "How spicy do you like it?" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and shrugs a little bit. "hmm… I guess I haven't tried anything as spice as you talk like this is going to be, so I guess I'll find out." She checks the fridge a little more, then hmms and shrugs, closing it, and picking up her pop from the counter. Martin Grace nods. "You feeling better?" He gives the mason jar a shake or two. Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit and shrugs slightly. "A little bit. I was able to convince the main objector to the plan I had, to go along with it. So we should be able to get Sean back. In the meantime, I'm just waiting to hear when the party is going to go down." She fumbles with her little package from the fridge, putting it behind her soda idly. Martin Grace says, "What's that?" He indicates the package with the nod. "Secret treat?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and shrugs. "Mostly the only thing that looked good at the moment, and small enough to finish off." Martin Grace says, "Want me to whip something up?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "No thanks. I just wanted something small and quick… I don't want to bother you to fix anything. Not exactly dinnertime or anything." Martin Grace says, "Up to you. This is one of the ways I pull my weight around here." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "I just figured I'd get a little snack for my self before going back out since its cooling off, and trying to make sure I can shoot straight later on." Martin Grace says, "Alright." He gives the jar one last shake. "I'm gonna bury this out in the yard, I guess." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little, checking her package and bottle, and nodding. "I'll come out with you, actually, if you'd want some company." Martin Grace nods. "Your company's never disagreeable. Come on." (out to the yard) Elizabeth Maxwell smiles, slipping out and following along quietly. She peels a little at the saran wrap on her snack, though she's holding her pop in the same hand, obscuring whatever it is she's eating. She just watches on with a smile. Martin Grace uses his chukka-shod foot to gouge away at the soil with a few toe-kicks, digging a slight furrow. (weapons fire and grenade blasts, from the pasture) Elizabeth Maxwell takes a quick bite of her snack, and blinks as she hears a grenade blast coming from the pasture. "Hmm… either we're under attack, or someone's throwing grenades at one of the targets. Since we'd likely have heard and seen an attack… and there's no return fire…" Martin Grace, for his own part, crouches at the first ka-boom, then rises up again. He nods. "Whoever it is should have mentioned something to avoid a scare. But yeah." He continues gouging a bit more, until just enough of a furrow to contain a jar placed sideways is formed. He places the jar down, wrapping the top in a handkerchief, and then kicks dirt over it. "Wanna go make sure? Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and nods, watching the burying and taking a sip of her soda. "Probably should…" She heads towards the pasture entrance, stopping at a close shed to get out a couple of weapons she should be practicing on along the way, shouldering them and trying to finish up her snack. From that angle, a very brief glimpse might note the snack as something reddish. Martin Grace grabs only a shotgun, just in case. "Want me to go first? I'm a bigger target in case we're wrong." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "Well, if I go in, I can start shooting quickly…" She slips for the gate. "but if you want to…" Martin Grace nods. "Just in case. If we're wrong, and you get shot, we can't even *try* to make the trade afterwards. If I go down, run." Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little. "All right. Again, no laser blasts even from here. We're not wrong. Unless its collaborators using the same weapons we are." Martin Grace moves to the Pasture . You go to Pasture. COMBAT: AREA ATTACK Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Mk2 Pineapple Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 24 Elizabeth Maxwell looks over towards the target, and Heather, and nods a little, glancing to Martin. "see? Just some target practice…" she takes another quick bite of her snack, and looks on at the firing. "Hmm…" Martin Grace nods, his brow furrowing. "Yeah. She still should've said something first." Heather O'Leary seems to be ignoring the two, her mind lost in concentration as she brings up the M-16. She lets loose on full auto…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 10 times! DAMAGE: 20 Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little at Heather, peeking over at her, and slipping over to a point 'away' enough to not miss a shot from behind, and accidentally hit her. She laughs /very/ softly, makes a motion to Martin, pulling out her laser pistol and dangling it a little with a slight smile. Then she points it over towards the target, still smiling. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Visitor Laser Sidearm and hits! DAMAGE: 32 Martin Grace follows Liz, waiting. He holds onto his shotgun, but does not bother aiming and shooting. Heather O'Leary jumps, knocked right out of her mental fugue state, by the laser blast, she dives to the ground, rolls, and comes up with her M-16 pointed in Elizabeth's direction. Before she can pull the trigger, she stops, realizing who it is…. "Uhh… Hi." Elizabeth Maxwell steps back a little as the gun gets pointed at her, then starts laughing, glancing over to Martin, then back down at Heather, laughing even harder. "Hi there." Martin Grace, for his own part, simply says, "Clearly, there's a level of testosterone here that should make a sensitive guy like me uncomfortable, with all you macho chicks shooting things." Heather O'Leary blushes slightly, realizing she almost shot at Liz and Martin. She stands up and shrugs, "Practice Martin… I just need practice." She forces a smile and says, "I was doing better, earlier…" Martin Grace says, "Feeling rusty, then?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs, slipping over and down to Heather, and scritching her hair gently. "You seemed to be doing fine that I saw, now. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't something worse than just target practice." Heather O'Leary nods slightly to Martin, "Well, you know how this group is… mostly shooting at things from the ground… I'm not good at it… So, time to improve." She looks at Liz, "Well, I did want to shoot a Major today, and not even our own Jason Briggs…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and raises her eyebrows. "Oh? What happened?" Martin Grace, for his part, remains silent, assuming an explanation is forthcoming. Heather O'Leary chuckles, "He accused me of stealing government property from LAX…." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and rolls her eyes. "Yeah. Stealing it /back/ from enemy hands. Always one more idiot than figured on, though, yes?" Martin Grace frowns. "I'm missing something here?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "The Harrier in the new barn… Liz, Mike, Talos and I stole it from the Visitors… Well, the Marine Major who was in charge of the Airfield I landed it at today to get it reloaded with Guns and Missiles, accused me of stealing it from the Air National Guard Hangar at LAX… Matched Tail Numbers to determine where it is from. He wanted to throw me in jail for theft of Government property…." She sighs. Martin Grace says, "Possession of stolen property, even if you can prove you didn't take it." He nods. "I've dealt with enough crooked cops to know what can be proven in a court of law. How'd you settle it?" Elizabeth Maxwell rolls her eyes. "Wasn't it easy enough for him to confirm your identity? Everywhere you go, it seems, there's an uppity officer wanting to cause trouble…" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Well, I think it is just that base, Liz…" She pauses, "I gave him my Serial number, he ran it through the Computer, saw what was in the orders concerning me, and was rather helpful afterwards…." Martin Grace says, "Is there a chance it may come back and bite you on the backside later?" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Well, don't you outrank him now anyway? He should be 'rather helpful' afterwards…" Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Unlikely it will bite me in the back later… unless this guy becomes President. The President himself is the one that assigned me to this group, so unless the guy has pull that high, he should remain my faithful servant from now on." Martin Grace says, "I don't put my faith in Presidents and potentates anymore, I guess. I'd still be careful." He rests the shotgun against the nearest fence post. "But that's just because I'm a paranoid bastard, I guess." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs and shakes her head. "I doubt he has pull that high. If he tries to, we can pull back. We need the military's support in this mess." Heather O'Leary smiles, "I trust this President, Martin. He is Ex-Airforce… At least when it comes to telling the Military what it needs to do, he seems to know his business…" Martin Grace shrugs. "I hope you're right. Just … be careful." He looks at both women, in turn. "Look, all kidding aside, the big and dumb act isn't entirely an act. I'm not the brightest guy in the room, I was a C+ student at best. But even I know the old Mission: Impossible tagline, alright? I'm not defending this nameless Major; I don't know the guy. But I can say that if *I* were him, and you showed up out of the blue with a jet I *knew* to be stolen, I'd suspect you until proven otherwise myself, and suspecting you does not itself make him a jerk." Heather O'Leary nods, "I suppose you are right, Martin… At least about the Major. However, never call your self dumb, please? You aren't. Grades in school does not equal intelligence, your comment just now proves it." She doesn't add that she has had a run in with the Major before, back when she was still flying missions for the Marines on a Daily basis. Elizabeth Maxwell hms a little and nods., "I suppose not. If I thought that, I know I'd be a lot happier on finding out it was recaptured." She takes hold of Martin's arm. "Don't sell yourself short… You're plenty smart." Martin Grace nods. "Anyway, I'm going to go plant an extra layer of dirt over the Piri-Piri, then I'm heading back in. You ladies going to keep target-shooting?" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "For a few minutes…. I might even set a grenade or two off…." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little bit. "I'm not sure, it depends on if Heather is still rattled from nearly shooting at me." She raises her eyebrows at Heather a little." she laughs at the response then. "I might stay out, if she is. I'll be in soonish." Martin Grace says, "Right. I'll see you both shortly, then, unless I'm kidnapped by Finnish circus midgets on the way." Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and waves. "Okay…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "If you are, holler… I hate Finnish Circus Midgets… I need something moving to shoot at…" Martin Grace hehs. "Yeah, but since one comes up just about shy of my waist, I don't like your odds of keeping me a whole man if you miss," he says, as he slips out the fence-gate. Martin Grace moves to the Maxwell Ranch Front Yard . Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, and turns back to the Target. Her face looses all expression as her eyes slowly zero in on the target. She snaps her rifle up, and lets off a burst. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 3 times! DAMAGE: 9 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles again at Heather, wrapping an arm gently around her after she fires, snuggling. Then she slips to the side, and gets her own M-16 off her back, checking her aim. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and Misses! Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Stroke the trigger, Love… don't try beating it into submission…." She demonstrates…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 8 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "I save my stroking for you, dearest. You're the one who's deserving of it…" She aims again, and tries to yank the trigger again. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 5 times! DAMAGE: 20 Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "I see… Yank is your method with a weapon, when you should love it?" She grins, "You want to beat something, try this…" She pulls out a grenade, pulls the pin. Counts, 1… 2… 3…. 4… and flings it at the target… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with M-67 Baseball Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 43 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods, pulling one herself then. "Okay…" She doesn't count to more than 3, but she doesn't throw it as hard, either, preferring for a longer, more gentle arc. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Mk2 Pineapple Grenade and hits! DAMAGE: 23 Heather O'Leary chuckles, and returns to firing on the target with her M-16. "Wonder if people inside are concerned about World War III taking place outside? I did let a few people know…" She shrugs COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Colt M-16A1 Assault Rifle- and hits 8 times! DAMAGE: 16 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little and shrugs. "Not a clue." She checks the weapons she brought with her, and pulls up a different one this time. "Though… its sometimes fun to unnerve the people who don't know either that, or don't know that someone is behind them." COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Visitor Laser Rifle and hits! DAMAGE: 46 Heather O'Leary smirks, "Well, you are just lucky you weren't wearing anything red… ANYThing red, and I might have shot you…" She shakes her head, and sets her rifle down. Out comes her H&K MP-5…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG- and hits 4 times! DAMAGE: 4 Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and snuggles gently again. "Sorry. You just get so intense… it just seemed like a hilarious idea to startle you. Heck, it was. Other than almost shooting at me, your reaction was hilarious." She checks her smaller Uzi, and tries a shot with it. COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Mini Uzi SMG- and hits 8 times! DAMAGE: 8 Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Well, it was an effective way to avoid a second shot, if it was incoming…" She fires some more from her smaller, quieter weapon. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Heckler & Koch MP-5 SMG- and hits 7 times! DAMAGE: 14 Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and strokes your hair softly, slipping around so she can stroke your hair with the left hand, while shooting with the right. "Oh…" COMBAT: Elizabeth Maxwell attacks Target with Uzi SMG- and hits 3 times! DAMAGE: 12 Heather O'Leary chuckles softly, "Bringing out all the toys, I see?" She lets the MP 5 drop, and brings up another grenade…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with a Mk2 Pineapple Grenade and Misses! Elizabeth Maxwell bites her lip a little as the grenade sails. "Uhoh….." She glances over to Heather a little. Heather O'Leary frowns as the grenade goes further than she intended, "Must have been a slow fuse…." She shrugs, and than gets out something new, something Liz might not have seen before… she draws a sword from the bag, and says, "Stop shooting, would ya… Need to see how sharp this thing is…" As soon as she is sure Liz won't fire again, she runs, and swings the sword at the Target…. one of the softer spots…. COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Longsword and hits! DAMAGE: 1 Elizabeth Maxwell umms, and steps waaaay back, seeing that. "Okay…." Heather O'Leary swings again, really putting her back into it… COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with a Longsword and Misses! COMBAT: Heather O'Leary attacks Target with Longsword and hits! DAMAGE: 16 Heather O'Leary had to swing twice even. Elizabeth Maxwell watches Heather and laughs a little bit. "Hm… that certainly is a new one. Looks almost like you like the feel of a blade embedding itself into something." Heather O'Leary steps back towards Liz, and shakes her head, "Alright, I need to stop… I am practicing, and I think I have battle frenzy…" She puts the sword away, unloads the guns, and packs them in her Flight Bag. She shrugs, "The feel of a sword entering something, other than a practice target, is not something I have felt… I've killed a Lizard with a knife… killed them with guns, missiles, and bombs, but never with a sword…." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and nods. "Ah…" She hugs gently. "Maybe I can help you get out of battle frenzy?" She slips up and kisses your neck gently. Heather O'Leary says softly, through soft coos, "That will just get me frenzied in another fashion….." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and snuggles, kissing gently again. "Okay…" She slips he hands around and strokes your back. Heather O'Leary slips to the ground, and lays down, checking first, to make sure no… horse pies were left. She says softly, "I think what I need right now, is just a quiet night, relax, forget about my day…" She looks at you, and almost whispers, "And to know that you forgive me for being over-protective…" Elizabeth Maxwell sets her toys aside, and slips down next to you, wrapping her arms around gently and nestling in. "I already did last night, didn't I?" She leans up and kisses you gently on the lips. "It's all right…" She kisses again, and starts rubbing your shoulders gently from the front, with her hands. Heather O'Leary smiles, and says, "I know you said you did, last night…. but…" She shrugs, her body shivering under your hands, but not because it is cold outside, "… I still am worried… it is the first real argument we have had…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly and slides her hands up underneath your shirt. "You're just naturally a little overprotective, because of what you were being told to do before. We've minimized the risks…" She nestles against you softly, rolling onto you and kissing your lips again, as her body presses softly against yours. Heather O'Leary closes her eyes, and lets your body mold itself to hers, as she says, thoughtfully, "It comes from more than just Ham telling me to keep an eye on you…" She sighs, "It comes from my fear of my having been forgetful in your training… I keep having this feeling that something is missing… that I could have done something better…" Elizabeth Maxwell snuggles tightly against you and shakes her head. "You haven't forgotten anything… You've done just fine. It's turned out all right, hasn't it? It'll be just fine…" she snuggles in. "I'm just looking forward to learning more hand to hand…" She smiles. "Martin mentioned something about rocket propelled grenade launchers, if he knows how to shoot one, he could probably teach me how to…" Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "I think you need to become better with the weapons you already do know, before trying to pick up something like a Rocket Launcher…." She shrugs slightly. Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and bites her lip. "There's only so much that can be done. No one hits every time… Not even you…" Heather O'Leary smirks, "Trust me, I know that…" She shrugs, "I just want to make sure you really know how to use the weapons you already use, before you start learning something new. Beyond Martial arts, of course. But when it comes to weapons, you have to be careful… Sure, you can use them, and know them fairly well… but will you be comfortable shooting them, every time? I mean… Say A Visitor had a laser to my head… would you be comfortable using your M-16, and taking that Lizard down?" Elizabeth Maxwell shakes her head. "No one would, quite flatly. Again, no one has a perfect aim. You could say that I need to learn it more, clear till the end of time, on that, and I'd never learn anything new." Heather O'Leary shakes her head slightly, "No, what I want is not perfect aim dear… I want to see that you are comfortable in *most* situations with what you have. I'll make you a deal… You show me improvement on the M-16 and Laser Rifle, improvement being comfort, not aim, and I'll find you whatever kind of weapon instruction you want. You just have to show improvement in the ones you just started using…" Elizabeth Maxwell snorts just a little bit, and laughs. "There's a basic discomfort with the latter, from go. Mostly during night raids. If someone doesn't know where you are, when you're using an enemy weapon, the one firing might get mistaken for the enemy if things get messy, and someone doesn't think to find out." Heather O'Leary nods, "Which is why, I always carry my MP-5 on Night Raids… You should always have a backup too… just in case." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "I generally always have the Glock at very least somewhere, myself. If I can't be carrying anything bigger. Otherwise I'd probably have one of the Uzis, or now the M16 or the Shotgun." Heather O'Leary nods, "The M-16 would offer the most knockdown power…. I don't think the Shotty's got a sling, does it? If so, it would be even better…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little bit. "I'd have to check. I'd think that it should, but if not I'll have to figure something out for it. Shouldn't be too hard." Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Or just take the M-16…" She smiles, "Still, what I said about shooting comfortably, it is not necessarily being willing to take a shot like I described because you want to… but if there is no choice? If someone had a gun trained on you, and I absolutely had to shoot, or watch you die, because I did nothing… I could use my Glock… or the MP-5, and have a fairly good feeling that I wouldn't shoot you… I'd be afraid, but inaction kills too… that is what I mean by comfort…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit and sighs. "Yeah… I suppose. I'd have to do the same, in said circumstances. I would do it if I had to, as well. That or something spectacularly stupid." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "No… You wouldn't do something stupid…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles and snuggles a little more, kissing again. "I can guarantee at least that I wouldn't fail to take action." Heather O'Leary nods, "That is what is most important… I did once… watched someone I knew die at Visitor hands, all because I thought, If I shoot, I'll kill him… If I don't shoot, there is a chance…" She sighs, "Not long after I learned the Visitors were really here to… well, you know, My wingman and I were in New York, drinking, hoping to get some last few hours of relaxation before we had to ship out to the Middle East… 'Defend' the Oil Refineries from 'Scientist Terrorists'… Lets just say that he died, because I did nothing. He might have died, even if I had shot, but I didn't give myself a chance to change things." She shrugs, and says, "But out here, I am not as concerned about that… everyone here seems more professional than even some of the Marines I've worked with… well, except for Briggs…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and hugs tightly, kissing you very gently along the neck, and nuzzling softly. "I'm sorry, honey… I love you too much to do nothing. I'd never forgive myself, or be able to live with it, if I froze and you died from it. I won't…" she snuggles tightly. Heather O'Leary sighs, "I didn't mean to get us both depressed… I'm sorry Liz'beth…." She sighs, "That is part of the reason I am so loath to see you in harms way… What if something happened? It would be my fault for protecting you…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit and kisses gently. "It isn't your fault, though. Because if I am, it's because I willingly put myself there. Which I would never regret doing. Especially in the line of protecting someone completely indispensable to the training of everyone who comes into this unit off the streets…" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Oh damn… lay the pressure on me, why don't you." She grins, and teases, "As if I didn't have enough reason to drink, now you add 'Training Raw Folks' to my job description…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit, and starts tickling your sides quickly. "Yep. Hasn't it always been there? It makes you too important to be risked." She kisses your cheek, then kisses you on the lips again. Heather O'Leary smirks, "Oh no you don't… If you are not too important to be risked, than neither am I. We'll just spit in the eyes of anyone who says otherwise, and do what we do best… Cause trouble." Elizabeth Maxwell laughs a little bit and snuggles tightly. "Gotta be careful about the first one, for who I do it to, but essentially." she scritches and tickles. "But yeah. Causing trouble is what we excel at. And its always fun to cause the enemy trouble." she kisses softly, and rests her head against your shoulder. Heather O'Leary snuggles, holding you close, "Well, I hope Diana goes for this exchange… If so, I know we can ruin her day…" She sighs, "What if Sean has been converted? What do we do than?" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs and shakes her head. "I have no idea. I'm still trying to figure it out. I'm working under the operating assumption that since he's in enemy hands, he's either been re-converted again, or that the conversion from the first invasion never lost effect. He /was/ converted, they used him to misinform the enemy about the final attack plans last time." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "So what about when he is brought back? We have to do something to get him unconverted… Or we ask Mike to send him to the Dust Zone… maybe to some relative Mike has there, that can keep him away from the Visitors….?" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit… "Probably the safest option for the moment. Get him to the dust zone, and get him to a shrink." She shakes her head. "Mike isn't going to like that… but…" Heather O'Leary nods, "He has to like it better than Sean being a pawn in whatever sick game Diana's fucked up mind comes up with." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Yeah… That's for sure. There's a probable way to unconvert someone, but it's something I'd not want to do to anyone, and I'm sure Mike would especially agree in Sean's case." Heather O'Leary nods, "I heard there was some procedure… back during the Visitor Free Year… Something about using a Conversion Chamber from a Mothership, and running it in reverse… showing good things, that the person liked?" She shrugs, "I know the President went through that, to ensure he wasn't converted, but… that would mean getting Sean to New York, and getting the Government to go along… White Christmas would agree quickly, but would the Government allow it? It might involve me asking the President to repay Mike for his services during the Visitor War…" Elizabeth Maxwell sighs a little bit. "I don't know. It's the only way I know of to do it. Run it in reverse, or run them back through with a little bit of nasty reality involving people being eaten, and such." Heather O'Leary shakes her head, "Too traumatic, is what I've heard. Something about frying their tender Brains, with too much horrid images…" She shrugs, "I've only heard a little, but it was all over the news, back east, when it was announced how many government officials spend a lot of time on the Motherships…" Elizabeth Maxwell hmms a little and nods. "Yeah. I figure it was. Converting them to 'assist' in the smooth running of packing everyone else up for food, and draining the water. And smile obliviously and say how wonderful things were, while doing it. Nauseating even to think about. Didn't you mention that you thought some people in the administration /still/ might be converted?" Heather O'Leary nods, "I think so.. at least one member of the Joint Chiefs still talks about the wonderful things they could teach us… the Vice President has made a few speeches that make me wonder…" She shrugs, "It is just hard to tell, unless you know the person very well… my observations are as an outsider to Washington, looking in…" Elizabeth Maxwell shivers a little bit and hmms. "I'd think the president would be… concerned in the least, about that. And a nice ugly witch hunt, as well. If they don't have a way to confirm whether or not someone is converted." She shakes her head a little bit, and kisses softly. Heather O'Leary returns the kiss, and smiles, "Oh, I think I know a way to make sure Sean gets access to the Conversion Chamber, and to being de-converted…" Elizabeth Maxwell smiles a little and snuggles gently. "What's that?" She raises her eyebrows and nestles in. Heather O'Leary says simply, "You'd have to agree… but we could offer to have you scan people, to see if they were converted…" Elizabeth Maxwell laughs just a little bit. "Actually, I was considering asking about doing that anyway, just to make certain that converted officials don't try to block us from getting aid from up north." Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "It would benefit us that way, but if we make the offer in such a way, as to ask President Morrow to let us have access to the Conversion Chamber, it would get us what we need as well." Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Then watch them start asking about unconverting the people we find on the staff. If someone out there knows how to do it, that's great. It also, however, sounds like a full time business." Heather O'Leary nods, "I think Dr. Hannenfield (Spelling in East Coast Crisis) probably has someone… or Jennifer, she is still in New York, last I heard. She was the Second in Command of the New York Mothership, and a confirmed Fifth-Columnist… she personally ensured President Morrow was not converted…" Elizabeth Maxwell nods a little bit. "Sounds good enough." ''LOG ENDS''''' Category:Log Category:RATED-PG